<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【西团酷】In a cocoon around oneself by Wildstrawberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768047">【西团酷】In a cocoon around oneself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildstrawberries/pseuds/Wildstrawberries'>Wildstrawberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildstrawberries/pseuds/Wildstrawberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我知道这个世界我无处容身，但你凭什么审判我的灵魂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【西团酷】In a cocoon around oneself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在隐天蔽日的黑鲸号里，充斥着捕食者和被狩者的气息。暴力，压迫，服从，复仇，这些是自然的生存法则，蜘蛛会在必经之路悄悄结下蛛网，等待猎物落入陷阱，再吞噬它，就像这个黑鲸号，在吞噬人性吐出恶意，它载着普通市民的理想还有噩梦。<br/>
库洛洛在收到西索和锁链手打算联和对付他的恐吓信后，脑海的第一反应就是先给自己身后的小滴和剥落列夫找好藏身之处，他要面对的是针对他一人且性情怪异的仇人们，这份威胁必须他独自面对才不会产生内疚感。<br/>
于是库洛洛孑然一身赴约，地点在二层最边角的一个储藏室，在那里，他们三人将会展开一场比天空竞技场更盛大更刺激的巅峰对决，会列入猎人史上最烧脑的战斗其一，会毁掉黑鲸号半个地图的那种。<br/>
但事实却强差人意，一进门就会闻到空气中弥漫着古龙香水味，只有幽幽的月光透过窗户照亮一张混纺制的床，先不说为什么储藏室会有床，但这装潢怎么看怎么像宾馆客房，虽简洁，但能看出来是人为刻意装饰过的。<br/>
在库洛洛的认知里，打斗不需要准备这些，但他目前也不敢轻举妄动，虽有备而来但一打二对他来说不是件容易事，正当库洛洛思考之余，一个熟悉的声音打断了思绪。</p><p>“来的比我想象中的还要早呢，让你等我真不好意思♡”</p><p>当库洛洛回头时，西索已经站在近在眉睫的地方，微微弯下腰，等待他的回话。<br/>
库洛洛也似完全没有压迫感，回首与西索达成对视，回答道:“因为我已经迫不及待想摘下你的脑袋了。”<br/>
西索听后满意的笑了笑，库洛洛能对他激起杀意波动，能让这个没有任何情绪波动的机器人动怒，只要一想到这，就会兴奋的不得了，心中的恶之花会打激素般的生长，每一块细胞都在说毁了他，毁了他……</p><p>“那么，开始吧”</p><p>就目前的情况来看，忍耐是不必要的，特别是一腔热血无处发泄之时。可是当库洛洛正准备发动能力时，才发现不对劲的地方太多了，这一连串的发展都不太对劲，这根本不是一般的恐吓信，也不是想要什么生死狙击，当看见早就粘在自己身上的粉色念力，明白了眼前这个男人想要的根本不是和他战斗，蜘蛛头子头一次认知到自己也有被骗的一天，接下来又受到一股另外力量的冲击，他都不需要低下头确认，那个东西尝试过一次就会深深记住，他放弃了抵抗，因为那是——“束缚中指链”<br/>
穿着西装的金发男子从暗处走出来，他跟两年前大有不同，特别是气质，褪去稚嫩和冲动，变得更加敏锐与成熟，鲜红的眼睛不再是凌厉的愤怒而是血河一样的平静。<br/>
西索用脚轻轻往后一踢，把吱呀作响的木门关上，隔绝了外界的嘈杂声后，封闭的室内安静的就连呼吸起伏都声听的一清二楚。</p><p>“如果还想玩人质游戏的话，这次可不管用了哦”</p><p>还是库洛洛先打破了沉寂，面对前狼后虎的情形，他可没少经历过，作为从幼时就与受伤交友，与死亡做伴的人来说，就算此时的锁链是捆扎在脖子上的都无所谓，更何况，此时的情景没有杀气，顶多算的上是一场拷问。</p><p>西索和酷拉皮卡疑似眼神交流了一下，锁链手便一把将库洛洛甩上床，毫不怜惜。</p><p>“这次不是想杀你噢，只要你老老实实的，就不会受罪的♡”<br/>
西索说着便伸手抚开挡在库洛洛视线的刘海，顺便揉了揉他的耳垂。</p><p>“至少现在不会”<br/>
酷拉皮卡补充道，活动了一下指关节，居高临下的望着他。<br/>
当库洛洛还想问点什么的时候，嘴巴被床头的布条抢先堵住，接着手臂也被紧扣在身后，西索坐在旁边，直接掰开库洛洛的大腿，隔着裤子抚摸中间的凸起处，手掌上下摩挲，拇指时不时围着某个点打转，力度轻柔。<br/>
酷拉皮卡愣住了一会，决定还是不要干看着，双手去解他的皮带，然后快速的拉下裤子。<br/>
库洛洛是彻底搞明白他们想做什么了，不过他对这种事没什么顾忌，也不觉得有什么羞耻，他甚至不理解两人大费周章整理储藏室只为了做这种对于他来说无关痛痒的事。</p><p>性侵害在流星街每时每刻都会发生，每时每刻</p><p>粉发男人和金发男子一起套弄起了库洛洛的身下之物，两人的力度不同方法不同，酥麻感中混杂着轻微的痛感，温暖的手掌包裹着柱身，不停的揉捏，抚慰，使得每一寸肌肤都被触碰，偶尔谁的手指轻轻刮过上面的小孔，激起一阵痉挛，身体的不自主反应远大于思维指导，库洛洛只感觉下半身抽空了他的力气，任凭身上两人随意玩弄。<br/>
持续了一会，身体就支撑不住的高潮了，库洛洛的脸除了因为喘息过后微微泛红，表情是没有一点变化，如同死海寂静，骸骨般的黑暗。</p><p>“感觉怎么样?有人对你做过这种事吗?”<br/>
西索凑近了库洛洛的脸，拿掉了嘴上的布条，用那细长且狐媚的眼睛打趣似的看他，但那可不是什么怀有好意的脸，西索喜欢用略显友善的微笑看人，但稍微了解他一点都知道，那微笑背后是捕猎者对猎物的虐杀恶意，会让人在夜晚感到背后发毛，浑身寒颤。<br/>
而锁链手的眼神，则是厌恶和侵略的凝视。</p><p>“老实说，我到现在都没什么感觉”<br/>
库洛洛轻笑一声，他说的是实话，可有时往往是说实话才容易让人激起愤恨，他总是一副高高在上漠不关心的态度，才总是让酷拉皮卡懊恼不已。<br/>
锁链手一把抓住库洛洛的领子，把他拎起半身，强迫与他进行眼神交汇，一字一句地对他说:“告诉我你团员的位置，等下我还可以考虑让你不那么痛苦。”<br/>
对于酷拉皮卡来说，他的道德观不允许他和仇人进行性行为，但对于锁链手来说，如果一次打击报复性的强暴能在仇人心里留下疤痕，那道德修养之类的全都往后排。</p><p>“呵，我真是求之不得呢，锁链手”</p><p>这句话库洛洛特意说的轻佻又嘲讽，对于酷拉皮卡来说，就算现在杀死库洛洛也不能平复他恨的一分一毫，这个人性缺失的怪物，都不知他体内流淌的血液是不是暖的，是他的指令让窟卢塔族甚至连遗愿都没留下，酷拉皮卡愿意用自己余下的生命让这个男人生不如死，只有在这个男人面前，一个一个的杀掉他的团员，让他体验人的喜怒哀乐再死去，才是最适合他的结局。<br/>
酷拉皮卡闭上眼，微微点了下头，做好了背弃自己高尚品德和社会道德观的准备。<br/>
“我可以继续了吗？”<br/>
西索在后面坏笑着，手抓着库洛洛的头发将人拎到自己跟前 ，脱下裤子露出那根早已勃起的性具，送到他的嘴边，见库洛洛不张嘴，准备强塞给他，西索把手塞进库洛洛的嘴里，强迫他张开嘴，手指压迫着柔软的舌，沾满了透明的唾液，锁链手则抬起库洛洛的胯部，用事先准备好的润滑剂涂满手指，再将一些抹上臀间的小缝，轻轻按揉中间的小穴。<br/>
西索将巨大性具直接塞进身下人喉口，库洛洛在西索的双压头式口交下弄的呼吸不畅眼睛紧闭，直往后退，锁链手顺势伸出一个指节，借助库洛洛退后的劲头将一整跟手指插了进去，身下的黑发男人痛的呜咽了一声，无奈又往前趴了一点。</p><p>就在这样的一前一后谁也不输谁的刺激下，库洛洛感觉自己都要窒息了，前面的口反复进行机械化的动作，下巴已经酸痛不已，后面的口也被粗暴的手指动作糟蹋着。好在西索突然放开了抓在头发上的手，这是库洛洛喘息的机会，他抓紧手上的床单，把脸趴在床单里休息。<br/>
如果眼神能杀人的话，库洛洛现在的幽怨足够把这两人给原地暴毙，但可惜的是没人看到。</p><p>“库洛洛，抬起头来，我要你亲眼看着他们♡”<br/>
西索双手捧起库洛洛的脸，继续道：“我真想让你的团员也看看你被强奸的样子，他们会怎么想呢，真期待”西索的语调诡异的像恶魔低语，指腹抚摸着身下人的下巴，像是在看什么珍贵的宝物，让人既想摧毁又想怜爱。<br/>
库洛洛闭上眼，居然真的思考了一会，他联想不到自己在团员面前和别人做爱的样子，他在团员面前应该是永远威风凛凛，在最前线做旅团的矛，在最末尾做旅团的盾，他不应该有一丝柔弱的表现，这不是他自己得出的结果，是社会教给人的规矩，库洛洛只是将它学了过来。</p><p>“别分神”<br/>
这一声是锁链手的警告，库洛洛已经可以容纳三根手指了，便直接进入正戏。<br/>
酷拉皮卡将炽热的分身抵在穴口，双手扶着身下人的腰，准备直接挺进去，可是初入异物的穴道实在是太紧了，才刚进入头部就无法在前进了，酷拉皮卡自己都被夹的生疼，于是用力的拍了下身下人的臀部，意思是限他一分钟之内给我放松调整状态。</p><p>可库洛洛也无奈，他疼的直哆嗦，脚趾蜷在一起。只好轻声叹了口气，将双腿再打开一点，努力想点别的事情转移注意力，但不料这时，西索又将性具捅进库洛洛嘴里，但好在这次没有那么深。</p><p>“我转移他注意力，你趁机插进去噢♡”</p><p>“嗯，就这么办吧”</p><p>库洛洛这次是语无伦次了，他俩怎么在这种时候这么默契?<br/>
两人不给库洛洛在心中暗自骂人的时间，先一步开始动作，西索重新拉住库洛洛的头，锁链手也用力向前顶撞，以一种半趴在对方背上的方式进入。效果比前几分钟好，在两人一进一出的配合下，库洛洛注意力有些涣散，吞吞吐吐间还未咽下的唾液顺着下巴流到床单，身后被进入的钝痛感愈发强烈，穴肉咬紧外来异物，但不能阻止那异物不停的探索甬道的最深处。<br/>
顶撞，抽出，再一口气顶到最深处，捕猎者将性具大半抽离，再狠狠捅进去，进而从这种事中获得征服感，自信的精神会宛如病毒一般入侵人的大脑，支配人的理智。<br/>
在这粉红甜腻的温床，激烈的性事迎来高潮，白色液体挂在库洛洛的眼睫毛上，闭上眼顺着脸颊流下。大腿中间淌着白色和红色的混合物，污染纯白的床单。<br/>
库洛洛直起身子，面无表情的用手擦了擦在脸上的精液。<br/>
这场性爱没有爱，没有感情色彩，只像是人类遵循自己原初的欲望去追求柔软的肉体，是空洞的，没有灵魂的。</p><p>“很能干嘛，团·长”<br/>
西索起身穿好衣物，想了想又道：“不过还是和你打架有意思呢”<br/>
“给我记住这次痛苦，下次会让你记住我的名字”<br/>
酷拉皮卡整理好衣物，正装笔挺的仿佛刚才什么也没发生。</p><p>他想，在流星街里弱肉强食是生存法则，捕食者费劲心力抓捕猎物，将这作为炫耀的资本，亦或者是生存的价值，也许有时候是猎人离不开猎物，而猎物才是自由的那一类，他们有选择，也可以选择。<br/>
被关在几十平方米的储藏屋里的人，有时不是猎物，而是猎人。如果能借此机会削弱猎人们的战斗力，这是最好的结果。<br/>
当施暴者一番行动后却没有获得自己想要的东西时总会失望而归，这时候就该反客为主了。</p><p>“连强奸一个人都做不好，你们行不行啊?”<br/>
库洛洛翘着腿坐在床沿，向两人做出鄙夷的神情，这时的他就像你公司的老板对你视察工作，高傲的姿态中带有一丝不屑，这个男人最擅长模仿，尤其善于嘲讽类。<br/>
听了这话的两人先是一愣，对于西索来说这是邀请，就像欲求不满的少妇对嫖客抛出的邀请，那一定是个美好又激烈的夜晚。对于酷拉皮卡来说这是嘲笑，就像领导给你布置任务你尽力完成了还要被挑刺，那一定是想回头掐死人的冲动。<br/>
两人对视了一下，决定再给库洛洛这个屑男人一点教训，今夜还很漫长呢。</p><p>第二次进入比第一次要轻松很多，西索将自己阳具没入库洛洛身体时，库洛洛还会主动坐下去，再用手揽住对方脖子，亲昵又可爱。酷拉皮卡在身后捏住库洛洛胸前的小乳珠，手上冰冰凉凉的锁链搜刮到乳首，时不时摁揉。<br/>
“你们一起进来吧”<br/>
库洛洛张开腿，用手将自己被肏的粉红的小穴再拉开一点，乳白色的精体和透明的体液一并从穴口流在大腿内侧，洁白的皮肤也呈现一点玫瑰色。<br/>
在这充满迷迭香气息的储藏室，粉发男人和金发男子一起进入了幽深的小径，里面湿润又温暖，仿佛一整天的疲劳都可以在这得到缓解。<br/>
库洛洛感到身下之物在体内压平每一处褶皱，两根性器一上一下默契的运动着，填满整个隧道，偶尔温柔偶尔粗暴的顶撞，让库洛洛感觉自己的胃都在翻江倒海，柱身一直摩擦着穴道的小凸起，舒服的前面也一直流出透明前列腺液。不知谁的性具坏心眼的顶到最顶端的软肉，惹的库洛洛时不时小声呜咽，生理泪水在眼睛里打转，显得楚楚可怜。<br/>
在双重大开大合的夹击下，三人一起高潮了。<br/>
正当两位准备拔出去的时候，库洛洛又刻意夹紧穴道，不怀好意的微笑说道：“我还没满足呢，不会就想离开吧?”<br/>
……在这温床，他们会做上一次又一次，床单被不知是汗水还是体液浸染，房间里只听得到喘息声，水渍声，弥漫着令人沉醉的堕落气息。<br/>
长夜漫漫，黑鲸号的夜晚从来没有像今日一样安静祥和。两位猎蛛人却不知不觉的掉入蛛网，被蜘蛛包裹全身，成为蜘蛛的晚餐。<br/>
库洛洛是想榨干西索和酷拉皮卡啊！这个男人恐怖如斯，他不介意用伤敌一千自损八百的方式打击敌人，他对自己一向很有自信，无论是战斗能力还是床上战斗能力。<br/>
上了贼船不能下，上了贼床自然也下不了，今晚注定是个不眠夜。</p><p>清晨，西索不知去向，酷拉皮卡也向王子申请了请假。库洛洛环视四周，心想这两人大概有一段时间不会找他了，至少不会找他做这种事了，只要一想到这，就觉得吃这点亏也不算什么，正准备起身找团员汇合，小滴和剥落列夫却从柜子里出来了。<br/>
这下轮到库洛洛懵了，他们是什么时候进来的?不会是昨晚……<br/>
“团长，昨晚我们不放心你一个人赴约…所以想偷偷过来帮忙的……结果……”小滴先开口了，声音有些颤抖。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“昨晚那个我们可以当做没看见！”剥落列夫急忙补充道。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“团长…他们做那种事为什么不呼救呢……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“团长！话说回来你那里没受伤吧！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
之后团员还说了什么，库洛洛已经没有在听了，只是坐在床头，双手扶额，他现在感觉浑身都疼，因为被蛛网捆住的人还有他自己。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，作者本想用爱描绘一幅如诗如画的美景，然后夙兴夜寐的产出了这篇黄暴车。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>